You Broke up the Song
by LunnVic
Summary: 8059. Angst de Gokudera. Pelea, rechazo. One Shot.


_Bueno…éste es mi primer 8059, así que sed indulgentes conmigo, XD. Me ha quedado algo rápido y brusco (mal, vamos), lo quería algo más tierno y sencillo (bien, en resumen). Supongo que este tipo de relatos no son lo mío. _

_Reborn! No me pertenece. Si lo hiciera, estos dos estarían liados desde el momento en que me aprendí mi propio nombre =)_

_Gracias por leer!! ^^_

_____________________________________

**You broke up the song.**

Dejé caer el resto de la colilla al suelo, donde un último remolino de humo gris revoloteó por entre mis tobillos. La chispa se resistió a la muerte durante un efímero segundo y, de pronto, se apagó. Cerré los ojos por un momento.

Me sentía exactamente igual que aquel cigarrillo. Usado, desechado. De mí ya sólo quedaban los restos de lo que antes había sido. También mi chispa acababa de morir. Lo último de mi carácter destrozado. Alargué el brazo para acariciar al pequeño Uri, pero mi mano sólo agarró aire. Él no estaba ya conmigo. Ni Uri, ni él. Él. Siempre, siempre él. Como si no tuviese suficientes cosas por las que preocuparme.

Acabábamos de volver al futuro, y se respiraba tensión y tristeza por doquier. Así que había acabado convenciendo a Tsuna y a los demás de que realmente me hacía falta un poco de aire. Tampoco me había alejado mucho, sólo una azotea de un edificio cercano. Las rejas en forma de rombos se combaban bajo el peso de mi espalda.

Había sucedido ese día. Apenas si habían pasado… ¿dos? ¿Tres? ¿Cuatro…? Semanas de aquello, pero aún lo recordaba. El suelo había comenzado a vibrar violentamente, y los muros habían comenzado a cerrarse sobre nosotros. Él se había quedado atrás, con Lal sobre su espalda. Yo grité. Grité que cogiese mi mano. No quería tener que temer por él, menos aún allí. No quería separarme de su lado, sentirme inseguro, aún con Riohei a mi lado. Él sólo me había mirado, mientras se alejaba y el bloque de cemento se cernía entre nosotros. Y el muy idiota sólo había sonreído, un adiós en el segundo previo a que Riohei impidiese que mi mano alargada hacia él quedase aplastada bajo el muro.

Nunca tanta desesperación como aquella. En el saber que los dos podríamos morir en cualquier momento, un arrepentimiento continuo de todas las discusiones e insultos.

Y ahora de nuevo allí. En un futuro en el que me sentía un completo inútil. En un futuro en el que era incapaz de soportar tanta intensidad dentro de mí. Sentía que aquello tenía que desbordarse, como cuando estaba con él. Como cuando apareció en mi habitación la noche siguiente a la desesperación, y sonrió de aquella misma manera. Como cuando se acercó, casual, y siguió sonriendo a cinco centímetros de mi rostro, tan cerca que veía todo doble, sin saber muy bien si aquello era bueno o malo. Como cuando decidí cerrar los ojos. Como cuando me besó.

Y, después, una travesía de casi treinta días, escondidos tras cualquier esquina, habitación o muro. Las imágenes se entremezclaban con los recuerdos y los recuerdos, y sólo tenía una horrible presión en el pecho, que me obligaba a respirar hondo varias veces. Me intentaba convencer que era del tabaco, pero no. Era por él. No lo aguantaba más. Los besos, las caricias y nuestro particular Punto Zero. Todo ello repetido hasta la saciedad: cada día, cada noche.

Me encogí en mí mismo, jugueteando con la colilla. El cielo brillaba sobre mí sin ni una sola nube, haciéndome sentir aún más presionado. No quería seguir con aquello. Con ese ritmo frenético y loco al que me sometía como un esclavo se somete a su amo. No quería seguir sintiéndome como si fuese una prostituta barata. Ya era suficiente con saber que era lo que deseaba y, a la vez lo que más detestaba. Yo era un hombre, tenía mi orgullo. Y él, con sus sonrisas, sus "Te quiero" y sus besos me lo estaba pisoteando.

No era mi culpa. La culpa la tenía el sexo. Me dolía todo, y él no parecía entenderlo cuando volvía a asaltarme de nuevo.

Pasos.

Me tensé, apretando el filtro del cigarrillo entre mis dedos. No podía haber sido capaz de seguirme hasta allí.

Pero sí. Era Yamamoto. Nunca se daba cuenta de lo que hacía, ni siquiera cuando lo había hecho mal. Sólo sonreía, o quizá soltaba una carcajada y se iba por donde había venido.

Se acercaba lentamente, las manos en los bolsillos y la sonrisa eterna en su rostro. Me miraba, y aparté la mirada, molesto. Fruncí el ceño por si acaso captaba la señal y se iba por donde había venido. Pero, como era mortalmente estúpido, me ignoró y siguió trotando hacia mí.

-¡Hey, Hayato!

Lo miré de reojo:

-¿Desde cuando me llamas por mi nombre?

Rió por lo bajo:

-Pensé que si tu hermana te podía llamar así, yo también.

-Sí, tomarse libertades sin contar con el otro es muy típico de ti.

Su sonrisa desapareció de pronto, y se acuclilló ante mí, sin dejar de mirarme.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí.

-Comprendo que volvemos a estar en peligro aquí, pero…

-No tiene nada que ver con esta era –lo corté, antes de que siguiese hablando de aún más problemas.

Lo miré. Yamamoto era el tipo de persona que se quedaba grabada en cualquier corazón, sea cual fuese la relación que se mantuviese con él. El tipo de persona a la que se podía amar de una forma obsesiva y desesperada, tanto que hasta llega a dolerte. El tipo de persona de la que te arrepientes de haberte enamorado, pero no de lo ocurrido.

Yamamoto seguía en silencio, observándome. Yo también lo miraba. Entonces, él se inclinó hacia mí, con sus labios curvados en una sonrisa sincera y previsora. Oí sus manos agarrar la valla tras de mí, y no tenía escapatoria.

-No.

Retrocedí, haciendo que la valla chirriase. Él me miró, extrañado.

-¿Qué pasa?

Apoyé mis manos en sus hombros y lo empujé hacia atrás, cosa que no sirvió de mucho dado su sujeción al alambre. Pero por lo menos conseguí respirar oxígeno puro, no el aroma tenue de su saliva, que olía a algún tipo de dulce que acabaría de comer.

Lo miré directamente a los ojos.

-No tienes ni idea, ¿verdad?

Los abrió mucho, y vi cómo sus pupilas se estrechaban a la velocidad de la luz, sorprendido.

-¿Eh? ¿De qué?

Volví a empujarlo sin éxito. Lo que realmente me pasaba era que quería partirle la cara a ese idiota del béisbol. Por todo lo que me estaba haciendo sentir en tan poco tiempo, sin una oportunidad de digerirlo. Pero tampoco tenía palabras para expresarlo. Me sentía encerrado en una jaula de huesos y amor.

-De vez en cuando necesito algo de aire. No puedo estar siempre a tu lado.

-¿Por qué no? Se supone que estamos juntos porque queremos estar el uno al lado del otro.

-Esa es la teoría –espeté.

-Pues a la teoría le sigue la práctica –contraatacó.

-¡No! –negué-. No tiene que ser… así.

-¿Así cómo?

Tragué saliva, mirando hacia otro lado. Quería decirlo y, a la vez, tenía un miedo horrible a decirlo. Sentía su respiración tranquila cerca, la oía como un murmullo sedante.

-Justo así –respondí, aludiendo de nuevo a su cercanía-. Siempre… encima.

Rió.

-¿Qué?

-¡No me refiero a eso, idiota! –le grité-. Me refiero a que no puedo estar ni un momento tranquilo. No tienes ni idea de lo que es estar durante diecisiete años completamente solo… ¡y que de pronto estés las veinticuatro horas pegado a alguien! ¡Necesito acostumbrarme!

Frunció los labios, serio.

-Tampoco sabes lo que duele –le reproché-. Tú siempre piensas que soy lo suficientemente duro como para aguantar tus caprichos en cualquier momento, y lo soy, pero ya no. Duele constantemente, y no me dejas recuperarme cuando quieres acostarte conmigo de nuevo. ¿Es que es lo único que quieres de mí? Hay formas y formas de…

Alzó un dedo, y callé. Se levantó, con los ojos cerrados, y retrocedí un par de pasos, hasta quedarse casi en el centro de la azotea que en sí tampoco era muy grande. Me miró desde allí.

-¿Así te parece una buena distancia?

Torcí el gesto. Se estaba burlando de mí, lo sabía. Aunque la sonrisa conciliadora ya no se mostrase en su rostro. Esta vez estaba realmente serio.

-No es suficiente –contesté, y él dio otro paso más hacia atrás.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Algo me presionó el pecho con fuerza ante su pregunta. Ambos sabíamos que lo que quería era imposible. Quería un retroceso. Quería quererle como le quería, saber que él me quería. Pero nada más. Quería ser un lobo solitario. Quería volver a desearlo y no tenerlo. Quería soñar despierto con él durante toda una noche, no tenerle a él durante toda esa noche. Quería saborear la ilusión, no poseerla. Me sentí estúpido, y comencé a ver borroso de pronto, y comprendí que sólo de pensar en cortar con todo aquello perdía el control de mis emociones. Y, sin embargo… quizá si…

-¿Quieres que cortemos, Gokudera?

Tan serio. Me estremecí. Seguí mirándolo sin decir nada.

-¿Lo quieres?

-Yo… –balbuceé-. Pero, después…

Frunció el ceño.

-Después qué.

-Un… tiempo. Yo sólo…

Cerró los ojos. Parecía abatido.

-No quiero preocuparme de más. O estás conmigo o no estás conmigo. No voy a dejarte volver. Tampoco puedo prometerte que cambiaré. Pero puedo prometerte que voy a seguirte queriendo independientemente de tu respuesta.

Silencio.

Sentí un cambio en el ambiente, aunque no sabía exactamente qué era. Mi corazón comenzó a latirme con fuerza, y empecé a ponerme nervioso.

-¿Vas a contestar?

Ni siquiera podía contestar. Algo andaba mal. Muy, muy mal. Lo vi apretar los puños, hundido en la indecisión.

-¡Quieres que cortemos? –casi gritó-. ¡Es eso lo que quieres?

-¡SI! –le grité con toda la fuerza de mis pulmones.

Y ocurrió.

Las llamas de diferentes colores nos rodearon, brillantes. Hombres vestidos con uniformes blancos y negros que sabía que sonreían tras sus máscaras de plástico y cristal.

Nos habían pillado completamente desprevenidos. Mis cajas no estaban en mi cinturón, y la espada de Yamamoto sabría el dónde estaría. Observé con terror como un hombre enmascarado de gran tamaño apresaba a Yamamoto, con el filo de su espada llameando en tormenta justo sobre su garganta. Pero, ¿por qué nadie me intentaba atacar a mí?

Miré al idiota del béisbol, sus manos agarradas al brazo del hombre, pero fingiendo una completa tranquilidad, sin dejar de mirarme durante un segundo.

-Así que queréis "cortar", ¿eh? –oímos la voz del hombre, seguida de una risa socarrona.

No me gustó la forma en que lo dijo. Nada.

-Pues sus deseos son órdenes –me dijo directamente-. Te ayudaremos a "cortar".

El filo de su arma se deslizó con soltura y rapidez. Lo suficiente para no poder defenderse. Oí un quejido, y grité. Risas, algo que se desplomaba. El sonido de un anillo al rodar por el suelo. El de una mano al recogerlo. Risas, más risas. Burlas.

-Tenemos el anillo del Guardián de la Lluvia.

No podía reaccionar. No podía moverme. Sólo mirar hacia el frente.

"¿Está sólo?", se oyó una voz metálica por un trasmisor.

Los soldados me miraron, carcajeándose.

-Sí –contestaron.

Me alcé de pronto, desesperado por protegerlo, aunque la idea de que era demasiado tarde me martilleaba en la cabeza. Corrí hacia el soldado que tenía más cerca, sabiendo que nada podía hacer sin mis armas. Pero desapareció. Uno a uno se fueron marchando, tan y como habían venido. Sin ruido, sin alboroto.

-Nos veremos, Guardián –dijo el último de ellos, con un tono burlón.

Silencio. Silencio y soledad.

Me precipité hacia el centro de la azotea, donde su cuerpo se hallaba tendido en el suelo. Ignoré la mancha oscura que lo rodeaba. Grité su nombre.

Caí a su lado, y lo arrastré hacia mí, hasta poder sostener su cabeza. Lo vi abrir los ojos lentamente, y una expresión más de confusión que de dolor. Me miró. Y el muy estúpido sonrió de nuevo, como en todas las malas situaciones. Un corte profundo había sido marcado en su mejilla, y me negaba a seguir registrando daños. Ahora sí tenía una razón para llorar. Mi mano se topó con la sangre su estómago. Un torrente de olor a hierro y óxido. Pestañeó, con la sonrisa en su rostro.

-Vaya, nos han pillado, ¿eh? –dijo, con un tono jovial.

-¿Qué coño…?

Lo apreté contra mí, mientras intentaba buscar el trasmisor que debía llevar encima por algún lado. La mano de Yamamoto me lo impidió, agarrando la mía fuertemente. Apoyó la cabeza en mi hombro, con un suspiro de resignación.

-Esto no es nada –intentaba calmarme, con la voz quebrada, fingiendo jovial-. Es… como la operación del apendicitis, pero a lo bestia. Puede que me haya cortado algo de hígado y, quién sabe, quizá hasta me haya cortado el apéndice. No es nada.

Rió, y giró la cabeza para que no viese cómo tosía sangre. Yo era incapaz de moverme, de decir nada coherente. Sólo podía mirarlo, mirar cómo me miraba con esa sonrisa estúpida, dejarlo apoyado sobre mí; mientras el olor de su sangre me golpeaba como un enorme puño. No había nada que hacer, y ambos lo sabíamos.

Soltó mi mano, y deslizó la suya por mi mejilla. Una marca roja y pegajosa iba apareciendo en mi piel. Yo acariciaba su corto cabello, calmándolo.

-Lo siento. Lo siento –le susurré, comenzando a hiperventilar-. Estoy llamando a Riohei, él puede curar. Él vendrá y te curará. Y nos vamos a poner bien. Y nos iremos al zoo, ¿qué te parece? Todo el día juntos al zoo, a ver los elefantes, y…

-Deja de fumar, ¿vale? –me interrumpió-. Tu boca sabe fatal cuando lo haces. Y aún así…

-Idiota –le espeté-. No me digas esas cosas ahora.

Él rió, una risa entremezclada de tos y líquido oscuro.

-Te quiero –susurró.

-Yo…

Sonrió.

-Pelea de enamorados –dijo-. No te lo tengo en cuenta.

Lo abracé, aunque el impulso de ver su rostro era más fuerte. Me rodeó lentamente con sus brazos. Hundí la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello, sintiendo el paso cada vez más tenue de su sangre bajo su piel.

-Dilo. Dilo, Hayato.

-Te quiero. Te quiero, idiota del béisbol.

Lo oí suspirar, y apretarme fuerte. Se separó un momento. Lo besé. Queriendo irme con él, ocupar su lugar al precio que fuese. Sus ojos estallaron contra los míos, y el silencio dijo más que cualquier Biblia. Sonrió una última vez, y cerró los ojos con una inclinación de cabeza. Otro adiós en el último segundo.

El cuerpo de Yamamoto Takeshi dejó de funcionar.

Me quedé quieto un segundo. Sólo un segundo antes de que el grito de rabia y dolor que llevaba guardando se descolocase, saliendo ahogado contra la tela de su camiseta. Lo apreté, clavándole las uñas en la piel, esperando que despertase ante el dolor. Que volviese a mí. A mí, con sus risas, sus estupideces y su calma.

Que volviésemos a compartir la sintonía de una canción que sólo nos pertenecía a ambos, y que ahora parecía haberse cortado al empezar un estribillo desgarrador.

Él. Él cortó la canción. Una canción infinita que sólo atañía a nuestras vidas y nuestro amor. Una sucesión de notas que representaba cada segundo. Ahora sólo será una blanca continua. Un silencio de negra.

Ni siquiera lo había protegido. Ni siquiera había podido moverme. Incluso la marca sangrienta de su barbilla indicaba que, en otro tiempo repetido, yo había podido rescatarlo. Pero no aquella vez. No aquella vez.

Y comprendí que no sólo la canción de Takeshi había acabado. Mi canción ya estaba cerca de su fin. Sin sus notas, estaba perdido. Acabado. Tan perdido en el otro mundo como el cuerpo del hombre al que amaba, aún derrochando sangre en mis manos.

Tú. Tú rompiste la canción.


End file.
